To a new Dream and a new awakening
by GalaxyTrash
Summary: The forces tendrils directed him to her, a beacon that another force sensitive (almost his equal) is sleeping among the sand , visions of an island dancing in her thoughts. A potential apprentice to share his knowledge with. An opportunity not to be quite alone in his dark, dark reverie. A friend. He could not waste this chance. m for future content SLOW BURN because you love it.
1. Same Dream

An: howdy hey my friends this is my third in progress reylo fic! and its allll about plot ... with some fluff to make your teeth ache! I also am looking for a beta! so if any poor soul would do that for me it'd be great :D

Heat brushes her skin as she sleeps. The night outside is muggy and painted a dark blue . Rey is in her at-at tucked away inside the bowels of the old armored transport, her eyes flutter with tiny motions of sleep. Sleep is precious to her. It comes rarely and is gone almost as quick as it came. Tonight it's the same old dream, an island and all around it a glittering, churning ocean, it calls to her, it always does. Even in her dreams she can sense the immense power on this little dot of land. Its tangible in the sense she can feel it coating everything, like a thin layer of some strong stretchy fabric that moves alongside everything, mirroring its exact movements but also not letting anything get to out of hand.

* * *

"Look how old you've become" Kylo ren announces, looking at the dilapidated war hero with masked disgust.

"Something far worse has happened to you." Lor replies , testing him. He is remembering the dead boy, Ben. The one who no longer existed. There is only Ren now. A tang of impatience settles itself upon the knights tongue before he responds./p

"You know what I came for." He says, the demand unspoken but clear in his tone. Out of the corner of his eye he spots one of his troopers with a caked handprint across his helmet. He could sense the wariness rolling off of him in waves but ignored it as the old man spoke./p

" I know where you come from. Before you called yourself 'Kylo ren'."

Scoffing down a snarl he continues his conquest. Unyielding to the dead boys name. It was not his after all. There was not another person before he became Kylo ren. Without further thought in mind he sends out the harsh demand to the foolish old man

" The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it, and now you're going to give it to the first order"

"He said, the unnecessary respirator clipped his words for him , making them harsh and sharp. Just then a face from hi- no not his youth, a face from Ben's youth appears. Poe dameron. Interesting enough to find him here on this waste of a planet but for now Ren is not finished with Lor./p

"The first order arose from the darkside. You did not" Using a portion of his will Ren forced himself not to strangle the old man right then. Instead , under a thick voice he warned./p

""I'll show you the darkside"

" You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family." Lor says. A dead mans words spoken from the corpses mouth. Ren shifts his finger over the ignition on his saber before the deadly red beam scores through the darkness. "You're so right." He says, delivering the message with a plunge through the old fools chest. So right indeed./p

"Then bolts are being fired at him. Poe. He stops them with a quick thought and immobilizes the young pilot with blaster in hand. With hushed orders to one of his subordinates Poe is taken aboard the ship

* * *

After her dream plays out Rey is left with hours of rem. Thick waves of energy pile off of her during her sleep. Miasmic fingers stroke the scorched sands of Jakku. They touch the greasy metal that she sleeps among , they observe the sleeping species's rolling along the sand. They reach the seeking mind of Kylo ren who at the moment is not far from Nimma outpost.

* * *

Buzzes of adrenaline still hang , thick in the mans mind. The kill always exhilarates but never pleases him. Unnecessary death was not what the first order aimed for but sometimes he was just pushed towards it , an unfortunate loss of life on his part. Soon the smell of burnt ozone cleared out of his respirator only to replaced with something curious. The breeze wavered as if it could tell the realization he was coming about and was trying to hide her presence from him. Another force- sensitive was not far from here, he could taste the power . It was cold and metallic like a greasy coin .. or that was just how he perceived it.

"The forces tendrils directed him to her, a beacon that another force sensitive (almost his equal) is sleeping among the sand , visions of an island dancing in her thoughts. A potential apprentice to share his knowledge with. An opportunity not to be quite alone in his dark, dark reverie. A friend.

"He could not waste this chance.

Murmuring something to phasma he began to push forward, following the force and letting it guide him to her. In his mind the signature felt feminine and lonely. So very lonely. Her isolation mingled with his own emotional exile in a feeling that only drew him to her more./p

It was so kriffing hot on this damned planet. The thought stayed with him letting him tell himself the obvious until he was forced by circumstance to shed his helmet which he now clung to in a death grip by his side. Also removed now were the thick scarf and robe. That was all he allowed, weakness could only push him so far to relive himself.

It seemed like years before he reached the old armored transport vehicle. It was the source of the pooling amount force on this forsaken planet. Tentatively he marched towards the giant decrepit skeleton, sending feelers out for life. Only one soul was there. His apprentice. Disregarding formality due to the fact she was asleep , he began poking around the metal hull. What his eyes saw next surprised him. And that didnt happen often.

"What confused him was the sheer smallness of the frame before him. Rey, the girl (he picked out her name roaming among her thoughts) was extremely malnourished. And on top of that almost stark -kriffing-naked . But he couldnt say he blamed her , it wasnt her fault this damned planet could serve as an oven.

He wasnt going to waste this oppurtunity with formalities . Ever so gently he scooped her up. Kriff he loathed physical contact from strangers. The girls weight was nothing . But what he could feel by his grip on her calves the gir- Rey was all muscle. Lean and sinewy like a sloth-rabbit but he suspected she wasnt as idle. Nonetheless it was doing no good for her to be here so he began the trek back to the finalizers docking port.

During the walk back he picked at the girls brain. She was a scavenger, a typical position for those lucky enough to be caught on this dry planet. She was lonely. But he already knew that. What he wanted to know is how in the hell this tiny thing held the amassed power he knew her to have. Oh how Ren couldnt wait to have a conversation with her.

After arriving at the port he caught strange glances from some unimportant people. Kriff. The helmet he hadn't thought to put it back on. His hair hung around his face freely wisps of it drew into his eyes as he glared and returned the helmet to its proper place. This girl was already beginning to distract him too much and she hadnt even awoken.

* * *

Rey dreaming stopped abrubtly as she tried to squirm but in turn rolled herself onto the floor , shocking herself awake. With curious eyes , she glanced around and found herself face to face with an obsidian skull. No. Not a skull, a mask? It didnt matter, she jumped up into a defensive position , prepared to fight if need be. Her preparations were met by an amused sort of chuckle and the click of the mask taken off of its wearer. She felt her eyes widen as she took in the face before her. Two dark eyes peered into her hazels with an abundance of curiosity.

"You're awake" He announced, clearly pleased.

"you need not worry, rey. I'm not going to hurt you" The deep baritone said , dark eyes sparkling with amusement. She relaxed her pose but kept her arms out reached. "Who are you ?" She croaked, her voice still ladden with sleep induced scratchiness. "How do you know my name?" She said. All the while a mental interrogation of this man was going on in her mind. Her powers. He could have captured her for her powers. (Rey was almost certain nobody else could move things with their mind so she assumed she was given powers)

"Im Kylo Ren, leader of the knights of ren" He rumbles."your new teacher".

"teacher?" She mouths before a pulse of energy knocks her kriffing lights out.

He does nothing but looks at rey for the next thirty or so minutes. He does not want to do anything else. He put her into a deep force sleep because he sensed something so unusual taking nest in his mind and wanted to test out his theories.

"Rey" He called out into the presumed bond.

"nhhmmm" Came her disgruntled response.

"Im sorry I did that . I had to… try something out. Are you okay?"

She doesnt answer. Although he searches her mind and finds her to be uninjured.

"Look, I know this is all confusing and such but you have a great power." He rambles, not sure how much about the force she knows but presuming it to me a small amount he continues cautiously. "I , and few others share that power. However I dont think you know that much about it, scavenger. Long story short, I want to teach you. Will you allow me?"

"He said and braced himself for her response.

" Y-you know about my powers?" She says , tripping over her words but using a loud and sure tone.

" Yes, Rey . I know and I want to teach you how to use them" He said , trying to use some swagger to persuade her.

"will you allow me to do that?" He asked.

Moments went by before her silent agreement came.

"What of my home" She asked , worry evident in her voice.

* * *

""You'll aboard the ship with me" The man, kylo said. This was not going to work out with her. She couldnt leave, they could be back at any minute! She prepared to withdraw her agreement, as much as she wanted to know about why she could do these things she couldnt exactly stay onboard with this scary "Ren" . Not while her parents could be on their way right now to get her. She couldnt risk it.

"No. I cant" She said bracing herself for a sure explosion of temper that she had the mind to know he had.

"We'll see about that" The cryptic reply came. Something akin to sadness in his voice. This was getting more and more confusing by the moment.

"I SAID NO" She shouted through this strange. creepy and scary bond he had forged.

""I DONT KNOW WHY YOU ARE IN MY MIND I WANT YOU TO GET OUT!" she yelled, now scared at the prospect of him taking her away from her home.

"Rey, listen" He started , trying to diffuse the sitiuation. " you will be able to visit jakku at times . Whoever you are waiting for will be notified you are with me"

"And who exactly are you?!" She said with resignation hanging in her voice.

"I . I am Kylo Ren. Now will you let me teach you or not" She noticed he wasnt really offering her a choice, so for now , for her safety she said

"Okay"

He clearly was pleased with her answer because she felt herself slipping once again into a deep sleep. And with her sleep she dreamt of an ocean.


	2. Stupid Prince

**An: notes at the bottom of the page, two updates a week should be the norm you guys :D**

* * *

She's been asleep for so _long_. He thinks , he wonders if she's ever slept so long before. Kylo himself didn't get any sleep last night. To busy combing through the tiny girls thoughts with a bit to much vigor.

She was full of fight, this one. She had survived for so very long on the hell-bath of a planet with nothing but a staff from scavenged parts and an eye for important ship bones. Then again he came to realize she wasn't given a choice, she wouldn't have been able to eat if not for the parts she brought in daily.

In her mind he had seen firsthand the things she went through,the strength her lithe body housed. The distrust that protected her since being dropped off with little as unkar plutt as guardian. He scoffed at that, she could have forced him to give more portions in a heartbeat if she knew what she was capable of. His apprentice deserved best. Seeing that she was well fed was top of the agenda for now.

Begrudgingly he decided to wake her up. He got out of his own bed and donned his usual morbid attire, leaving the mask. He had sensed she had less than fond feelings about people that hide their faces. He picked up the tray of food the kitchen had left for him , deciding that it would be a good "welcome" to the ship. She would enjoy it, he thought.

* * *

Her favorite and only dream has long since ran out now, it was replaced with cool metal walls that were nothing like her old and treasured AT-AT. She missed home. What exactly had happened last night? A strange man had taken her from jakku, she recounted . And he had promised to teach her how to use her powers. An " _apprentice_ " he had said. Rey wonders if her powers had anything to do with the force, something she picked out from his brain.

There was something off about him, Kylo. That was for sure. It was almost like he was trying to be someone else; albeit he was really good at it. She knows what its like to pretend your someone else, some lonely nights on jakku she became a daring show pilot. Those were the nights that she was able to sleep, content with her own entertainment. Those nights were few.

Laying there now Rey wasn't completely sure if she is asleep or not; she doesnt really care, honestly. He had put her in a rather nice room but then again, any room with a bed was nice. He's coming , she can hear him, feel him, the bond (or so he called it) didnt feel stretched at all. Not like when he was out of her reach. As if on cue, a perfunctory knock was on her door, she looked down. kriff . only thing covering her is some gauze wrapped around her flat-ish chest and some shorts made out of the same material. Covering her self with the sheets he had provided she steeled her embarrassment and opened the door. He looked amused.

"Get.. dressed and then report outside, you need to eat." He said, handing her a stack of neatly folded clothes with three hair ties arranged on top. "After that we're going to spar." With that, he left.

What a peculiar boy, she thought.

"I heard that" he responded through the bond, laughter in his voice.

"Get out!" She said, startled that he had been listening. "now!"

"Sorry Rey, I dont take orders from anyone but my own self" He responded with a taunting tone but left anyway.

Deciding to just forget that whole situation she began to dress and found that the clothes fit perfectly. odd . Nonetheless, rey hadn't had new clothes in over 6 years and wasn't going to question these fine things he had given her for free. In the 'fresher she washed away the dirt from her face and looked over herself in speculation. She hadn't truly seen a good reflection of her self before, it was a lot to take in. When she was done observing she left the 'fresher and opened the door.

* * *

 _Beautiful._ She really was. Shaking those thoughts from his head he nodded and acknowledged her presence. He had thrown away the food tray and decided to bring her to the kitchen himself

"Come on, follow me." he said dryly before marching ahead, motioning for her to come along. Something inside of him wanted to know if she liked the clothes but he kept it shut up.

He made sure the kitchen was private, only droids worked in it so that nobody but Rey would be able to see him without his beloved helmet. Grandfather would approve of this one, he thought. He watched as she got a tray and piled it high with choice pieces from the extensive buffet. Good.

"Got enough?" he asks.

ymeahph! she said through bites, not even bothering to get to the table to start eating. Veiled amusement crosses his face at this sight. He picks off small items now and then to eat, not one to eat much if it anything in the morning but not wanting her to feel odd by watching her eat.

Soon enough she is done , a healthy flush settled upon her face from all of the warm food. "Well then , its time to spar" He announces " you'll have to stretch first if you dont want to get sick during the match. With that, he picks himself up and leads her to the training arena on the west end of the ship.

He watches as her eyes widen at the sight of the room, scraps of training droids litter the ground everywhere. "Sorry about the mess" he mumbles. Looking down the row of weapons stocked near the entrance he picks up two staffs, throwing one to her she catches it aptly , shifting graceful fingers up and down the metal shaft ,coaxing a twirl out it. She could be deadly with that thing, he imagines her beating off predators in the sand with it. Deadly

Fixing his grip on his own staff he gives simple directions " try to knock me down.. if you can" A challenging grin appears on his face, cold and practiced like most of his act.

She's hesitant at first, only making defensive moves when she needs to. This irritates him, he knows she can do so much better. With a snarl he sends the metal lightly upon her shoulder , hard enough to bruise but not enough to fracture. with a screech she pushes forth.

It had the desired effect because now he is marveling at how she moves against him. This this is what he had wanted to see out of her! Power is rolling off of her, gone is her tentativeness, here is her primal surivival instincts . He imagines her fighting by his side, colorless rags replaced with beautiful ebony robes. His .

In his reverie she catches him of guard with a brutal blow to his mid-section. Crumpling to the floor with a somewhat exaggerated oomph , he approves.

She rushes over to him and puts her hand on his face, coaxing irritating warmth to his cheeks.

"Are you okay?!" She asks, concern laced in her quickened tone, she hasnt even broken a sweat.

"Im fine " He growls . Then , looking up at her face he sees a triumphant glow light up her features and all anger is forgotten.

"I won!" she cheers pointing at her self like a pleased child. He nods and a small rare smile curls at his lips. Something he would ren is not him.

* * *

Fn-2187

He knows he messed up. But hes going to make everything okay. fn-2187 makes his way through the cluttered corridor above the finalizer with prisoner in hand. "Reconditioning " phasma called it. "Freedom" was the name he gave it. "Follow me " he said, the ventilator on his helmet slurring his words. After a few steps he takes a deep breath and says. "turn here" and pushes him into a hidden alcove.

" Listen carefully: you do exactly as I say , I can get you out of here" he says frantically, never in his life has he thought to rebel, it was foreign and felt bad in his mind.

"If– what–?" The prisoner is trying to make sense of what hes saying.

" This is a rescue,im helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE fighter?" fn-2187 says hurriedly.

* * *

meanwhile*

"So, Kylo. Diiiiid you have a favorite story growing up?" Rey asked , the two had been eating lunch and asking questions back and forth. His answers were vague and he wore a pained/ irritated expression on his face while answering so she had decided to ask a seemingly harmless question , not expecting an answer shes surprised when he says

"Yes, about a prince. a stupid prince at that but its a good story"

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion , a stupid prince?

"Care to tell me it?" She asks. Not sure what else they could be talking about , her training for the day as far as she could tell , was done. Once again she was taken by surprise when he started.

"Long ago there was a planet so beautiful and so nice that everyone that lived on there had kindness in their hearts – " he cringed but continued " On that planet a mighty powerful princess and a thief dinned together, for they were in love and love knew nothing of past petty smuggling and spice. The princesses home had not too long ago been destroyed by the greatest ruler there was, her father and in turn the princesses brother killed their father , to prevent his great reign–"rey frowned as kylo did. what a morbid tale , she thought.

–Now , at this point the princess was round with the thiefs baby. But she had not one regret, that her chose husband would be a neglecting pater and she had no idea that little after her prince was born , he would leave for a life of smuggling once more. The princess was torn apart. While the prince grew up happy and dumb , his mother thrust herself into work. Leaving the prince to be raised by droids. One day when his mother could not bear the sight of the little prince without being reminded of her beloved husband, she cast him off to her brother to learn trade. Now the prince at this point, got angry. He did not deserve any of this. While learning trade a man appeared unto him , telling him of grandeur , of what the prince could be if he disregarded his family like they did him.

The prince listened. He won. Nobody could cast him aside anymore. He ran off with the man and became king. Nobody would hurt him anymore. Because the king fought now , for himself and for all others who had been forgotten. He was" – kylo looked at her for a moment , catching her eyes with his "– untouchable"

There. He thought as he finished the tale. She knows my life story. Of the dead boy. Ben.

Running a hand through his hair he told her to go to the library he had showed her earlier and study up on some old holocrons. She nodded then left without word. She liked the story, that made him glad.

Sitting there he wondered if the king would ever need a queen. No. Ruling was a job best done alone , without distraction.

An alarm ran off in the distance letting him know that a tie fighter was being released without permission. Just as he suspected, 2187 was to be trouble.

* * *

Fn-2187 (finn)

They had done it. He now had a name. He was now free.

Those were the last thoughts in his mind when they started hurtling tojakku.

* * *

 **An: Buncha angst in this one how did you guys like the story element?** Please **review / comment** i **love validation for my dork services.**


	3. Space children

Well, guys, as you are reading this I am in a hospital bed :'( my knees are absolutely horrible and my left patella decided to dislocate while I was walking my dog yesterday.

* * *

They had both only narrowly escaped death that day. Poe now lay beside finn, inspecting the unconscious 'trooper that helped him escaped, hell maybe even saved his life. Blood trickled down his forehead and dried into pools of brown across his dark cheeks. Poe hoped he was okay something about his newfound buddy warmed his heart.

"nghhggmhhhnm" came a groan from his friend's lips.

"Finn? Finn, buddy you awake?" He asked shaking his shoulders gently. Finn's response came in the form of another groan and some dry coughing.

" Finn, look we're going to have to find somewhere to set up for the night, we don't want to get caught in the sun once morning comes, can you walk?" He said, surprised at the amount of concern in his voice.

"Y–yeah I'm good" He said , pushing himself up and off the sand. For a moment all he did was look around trying to make sense of what had happened.

Poe rose up and joined him with an explanation. "The sand swallowed the whole thing up. Freaky, huh?" He said, running a hand through his hair to catch beads of sweat gathering on his scalp, laughing when he heard Finn mumble something about "only on jakku".

"Anyways, I think I saw an old armored transport that-a way. Should be good enough shelter until I find a ship and bb-8" He says then pauses. _bb-8 , the mission_. He hadn't given it thought since the whole time he was with Finn. Poe hoped sorely that bb-8 hadnt wandered to far with the map.

* * *

They had escaped. The traitor _and_ the pilot had escaped him. Supreme leader is not going to be pleased at all.

They would leave tonight.

If he had to meet with supreme leader right now he wouldn't be able to keep reys presence on the ship a secret to him and he would demand to see her, to break her of any defiance. Kylo wouldn't allow that.

Catching a glimpse of silver walking down the corridor he motionedphasma over. " Captain, prepare an SSP craft to dromund fels immediately, no crew needed." He could sense suspicion coming off of her but she nodded and responded with a quick "Yes sir!" and began marching towards the hangar.

" Rey," He said through the bond. "Pack some things we're leaving for a training stop shortly. Only a few days worth should do" He said , trying to mask the fact he didn't know how long they would be gone. He didn't want to make her weary from another drastic change of setting.

"Wait, where are we going?" Came her response, he groaned 'why does she have to ask so many questions'. He ignored a voice that chided him for not being patient with her.

"Not important, but pack for cold weather." Dromund fels was an old sith planet and despicably cold in some regions, he didn't want her getting sick during training.

Some time later he began making his way to her quarters, expecting her to be ready he let out a loud rap across her door with his gloved hand. "Rey, it's time to go" About three minutes passed by the time her head poked out the door. His breath caught in his throat. Her hair, normally restrained was now grazing her shoulders and for whatever reason, he just wanted to touch them. It was a curiosity to him ever since he found her two days ago what her hair looked like down, glad for his helmet he could feel himself gaping at her like a fish.

"I'm ready" She announced. She looked like she had something on her mind.

"Is everything alright ?" He asked , concern lacing through his words.

She looked up at him, surprised? At his inquiry? For some reason, he felt offended by this. "W–Well. I was just wondering, has anybody been by looking for me on jakku?" she asked, voice small.

It hurt him somewhere to upset her.

"No , nobody yet, rey. Ren said, voice softer, not as choked. "You'll be second to know when they do," he said sincerely, not liking the frown and creased forehead his news brought her.

" _Oh_ " Was all she said. "Okay"

Not sure what else he could say he cleared his throat and took her arm.

"We need to go now, the ship is ready. It will take us about a day to get there." Deflated she followed him to the hangar, eyes that sparkled were now dull as she entered the small craft alongside him.

* * *

Her stomach rumbled as she watched him punch in coordinates for some planet she had never heard of. She felt drowsy so she asked ren to show her to her cabin.

"Can you take off your helmet now?" Rey asked the thing was seriously irking her, It resembled so closely some of the skulls she had seen before and she wanted to reason to remember the circumstances for why she had seen them in the first place.

"I suppose" he answered and struck the latches on it with his thumb, off came the obsidian shell and his face was exposed. A long nose and full lips that made its home with eyes so dark that you felt as if there was no end to them. He looked like a king, the odd thought came to her as she noticed the regality of his features.

After a short while they arrived at a door, she reached for the handle but his hand caught hers before she could turn it he drew it back as quickly as his glove touched her skin. "There uh. Is only one cabin onboard. You can have the bed if you please but we'll be in the same quarters for the duration of the ride." Rey shrugged, this didn't bother her. When she lived on jakku around five men had shared the at-at with her. His shoulders went rigid.

"Were you listening ?!" Rey asks , not so much angry as embarrassed.

" . . " he said, voice choked as if he was disgusted.

"Whatever. I'll take the floor." She said irritation signaling she wanted him to leave. "I'm going to sleep."

With that, she opened the door and shut it behind her. Searching through the closet she found a mat and placed it on the floor farthest away from the dark bed that sat in a corner of the room. As soon as all her things were in place she began to strip, disposing of the violet tunic and black leggings she wore by throwing them into the cleaning hamper. Looking through the newly hung clothes she chose a simple cotton nightgown and slipped it over her shoulders, marveling at how the fabric glided against her skin, all agitation towards kylo was forgotten.

When all her nightly traditions were done she settled down on the cot and pulled a blanket over her frame. All of the days events settled over her mind and lulled her eyes to close and her breathing to slow.

"Goodnight, " He said as she drifted off to sleep. And with her slee, she dreams of an ocean. A churning, glittering ocean.

* * *

It took so _long_ to reach the old at-at that littered the sand with its metallic glow. They were both so tired, sweat dripped from their brows and stung wounds that were still healing. Poe huffed as they entered the old transport. _"_ Sweet" He said , glancing around at the rebellion insignia on the helmet he had found. "jusst like mine".

"Well , finn buddy. I don't know about you but I'm beat and plan to sleep right now." The sun outside had long since went down, the sky was now a deep violet and brought cool breezes with it.

Removing his shirt he dropped down onto the floor and was almost immediately taken by sleep, a talent of his he prided himself on.

* * *

Fn-2187 watched as the pilot dropped down to the floor and slept. A strange constriction filled his chest when he gazed upon Poe's sleeping form. weird . Nonetheless, he was tired too. "uhh." He looked around. The space in here was so cramped it looked as if he would have to sleep beside the pilot. Well, it wasn't unlike the cozy barracks back on the finalizer so he dropped beside him without further complaint, spine rigid when poe roll over to where his head pressed into his shoulder. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

BB-8

The droid plodded along in the sand. Sensors brightening to take in more of the diminishing light . The tracker on Poe's jacket was leading it north. It would see poe soon, "I hope he's glad I kept the map safe" The noise came out as a bunch of high-pitched chirps and whirs. BB-8 was lonely, BB-8 missed Poe. The droid plods along, leaving tracks in the sleeping jakku sand. Idle chatter was its only friend.

"So much sand" Two low whirs

"Cold" one low beep

"Not enough light for all of my sensors" A wavering hum.

The bb unit was one for complaining that was for sure. Poe had spoiled the thing rusted.

"I'm not going to be able to make it without charging for the night" Bb- thought with about as much exasperation and drama as a droid could muster.

Two whirs and it went into charge mode.

* * *

Kylo was so close to sleep. Thoughts, as always were swimming around his head tonight they included Rey. _Rey Rey_ Rey He had upset her, he had seen the offended expression across her face, had felt The defensive thoughts in her head. She seems to have gotten over it though. This soothes him a bit and he too is lured into sleep.

In the morning rey is awake before he is, because she is now hovering over him with a sheepish expression on her face. Without thinking, he looks her over. Beautiful. Even with sleep still on her features she was nothing short from amazing, not the kind of beauty that you notice right away but the kind that was greatly more appreciated as the days went by.

She must have sensed his train of thought because her cheeks were now a warm pink and her tone one of unbelief,

"We've landed." She announces, " _Also_ , you need to fix the coolant tanks," She said , reverting back to the comfortable tone she used when talking about ships. "When's the last time this thing had repairs?"

She said other things but he wasn't listening. "Sorry, your _highness_ " He mumbled, running a tired hand through his mussed hair. Making his way to the fresher he cleaned his teeth and ran a comb through his mop.

As his mind starts waking up his nose recognizes the smell of caf and he practically floats towards the source. Obviously, Rey had figured out how to work the tiny machine because two cups were sitting on the small table in the kitchenette. "Thanks, " He said, eyeing her as she piles eggs onto her plate she gestures towards them in an offer but he shakes his head. "Not hungry" She shrugs and begins to wolf them down.

"Charming" he notes, a grin threatening his lips.

"You know it," she returns dryly. Not a morning person. okay

"We need to start training as soon as you're done, I'll be in the temple beyond the trees. Can't miss it" Ren says , desperate to end this awkward encounter. Draining his caff he punches the button and the door whirs open.

It was supposed to be cold. He could've sworn it was supposed to be the frigid season. Kriffff he groaned and removed the outer layer of his clothes. Gauze bindings hugged across his chest and ended above his navel, sweat was already beginning to gather at the nape of his neck . It felt as if someone was breathing hot breath down his entirety as he walked to the temple.

Dromund fels was something of a jungle. Soft, spongy dirt squished beneath his toes that dirt soon turned into stone and dura-creet as he reached the stair landing of the sith temple. Kylo reveled in the dark signature he felt lapping over this place, it was almost as if he could see his ancestors gathering here and communing the feeling filled him with a sense of pride.

Then came the pain. "where have you been KYLO REN" snoke roared into his head, crippling him with immense pain. " HUX HAS INFORMED ME YOU LET THE MAP TO SKYWALKER ESCAPE" He is hit with another wave of pain, guttural screams are ripping from his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he finds rey running towards him. more pain . MORE SCREAMS. He flails his arms at her telling her to leave , to run now. Fear and tears fill her eyes "GO AWAY" He screams at her. His voice choking into something inhuman "who is this ?" snoke questions "A girl?, the girl?!" "LEAVE NOW " he screams at her back, she stumbles over and falls but picks herself up then runs blindly into the jungle.

* * *

What is happening?! Rey runs through the springy dirt, her heart racing a mile a minute. Why is he screaming ohgodohgod? She is screaming nothing, scared tears streaking down her face. Then she trips. Images are searing through her mind.

 _"BEN STOP" a tiny_ rey _screams . Lanky ben is in pain , his screams fill the small room they play in. "BENN" she screams once more. "GO AWAY SAECIL" he screams, throwing blocks at her. She doesn't know it but snoke is in his mind, punishing him for playing with her. She runs, she runs so far. She hates it when ben is hurting and it hurts her feelings when ben yells at her._ Saecil _doesn't know how long she lays down in the forest but after a few_ hours _, she hears a voice. "sa–saecil. C'mere I'm sorry. I really am . She looks up and finds Ben with sweat dripping down his face, his voice is funny. She crawls over to him and he picks her up only to fall back down, he lays there cradling her in his arms, silent tears run down his face._

* * *

 _review and follow :D_


	4. Selcouth dreams

AN: sorry i didn't get updates last week. :P my knee is giving me all sorts of hell and for those wondering about "painted red" I am working on a second chapter but it won't get as much attention as this one :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Selcouth dreams.

Her breathing remained labored for quite some time. _What just happened_? Nothing like that had ever hit her before–so suddenly she was dropped into a whirlpool of pictures and sounds. All of the faces she saw.. They held a distant familiarity, _that boy_ – he couldn't be anybody besides Ren, his eyes were too much the same and the odd angle of his features couldn't be mimicked so easily onto another face all the while making him. _Well_ him.

The name she had called him– Ben, she found herself liking It way more than "Kylo Ren". Ben felt right, rolling off of her tongue easily as saying her own name. The thought stopped Rey in her tracks. What was Her name?

Re–no, Ben, had called her "Saecil".What in the _hell_ was she to make of that? The girl in her vision was obviously herself, there was no denying that but, the name "saecil" didn't sit right with her.

She liked it much better when he called her Rey, to be honest.

 _Ben_. She cut through all of the foggy thoughts that kept rey from focusing on reality. More guttural screams were ripping through the trees. It hurt. She could feel the pain he was experiencing. Maybe not all of it–but what she could feel was _excruciating_ , like someone was running dry, withered fingers through her brain. Soon some of her own screams filtered in to make a chaotic harmony.

In their shared agony–another ache was present, but she couldn't quite place it. It wasn't corporeal, no. The sunlight overhead was dimming as night approached. The pain she felt was more emotional, a distant habit that has found its way back to the surface. One that had refused to die but instead lay dormant, waiting to be triggered so that it may return. That vision , dream Or whatever the hell it was let loose a floodgate in her mind.

There had been a time before Kylo Ren.

A time in which he so solemnly protected her. A time where she would have done the same. A time where the light in the both of them shone so bright it was blinding.

There was history between her and him.

* * *

"History often repeats itself" The ancient idiom outed from the droid as a low whir underlay with soft beeps. BB-8 was thinking of a time before its existence. It was thinking of a gilded protocol droid and an R2 model plodding through the sand as BB was doing now.

BB-8 is rolling its round body through the sand, out of the corner of its sensor it sees the giant at-at that held promise of Poe's location, excited chirps ring out of its speakers and it picks up the pace, screeching to a halt when it hits the boot of a dark skinned man, around Poes age.

" _What_ are you?" The mans smooth voice questions, examining bb-8 with a critical look.

"I am a multi-purpose Astromech droid, model BB-8," It said, presenting itself formally by its factory name. The man didn't seem to understand.

"What'cha got there, Finn," Said the unmistakable voice of bb's life long friend.

BB-8 whirred past the dark man straight into Poe's shin, chiding him on leaving it all alone.

"It's hot out here you know! I almost overheated!" It said mock-nagging him. In all reality, this was the happiest the droid has been since they got on jakku.

Poe smiled for a moment at the droid before his face went seriously "You still have the map, right? " He said, severity hanging heavy in his dark eyes. Bb-8 chirped in a shrill confirmation.

This lessened acerbity's grip around his features. BB-8 watched as he looked at the man Poe had called "Finn" With a great smile stretched across his face. This bb-8 had found queer, Poe usually saved smiles like that for the women of the resistance base when he had returned from a mission or had made a successful flight run. Nonetheless , bb-8 shrugged it off the best a droid could and ignored the strange behavior.

"We found a ship earlier this morning BB-8 and you'll never guess what it is!" He said, child-like wonder filling his eyes.

"What –" It didn't get the chance to finish

"The millennium falcon bb-8!" He said , voice raising a couple octaves as he fanboyed over the famed ship.

"Mrs. Organa will surely be glad to hear this" BB said , thinking of the kind woman that repaired Bb at times. Han hasn't been around the base lately and it has taken a toll on her stress.

* * *

Finn watched in admiration as Poe told them of their discover of the mil falcon. The way his friend got so excited made him laugh. Poe Dameron truly was a child at heart.

The droid as it turned out, was Poes famed bb-8 unit. The one with the map to Luke- _kriffing_ -skywalker.

The rest of the day went on with them catching up, Poe telling it of his time on the finalizer and the droid telling poe about it's miserable trip through the sand.

Finn had never felt like this before. Included; he meant. His garrison never had the chance to recall battles of old because truth be told , they had never been in one. The siege on niima was the first bit of action all of them had ever tasted, aside from all the combat simulations and rigorous training they had been put through.

After a little while, they had decided to set course for the illenium system in the morning.

The tiny droid stayed underneath the leg of the at-at and set itself to low power mode while he and Poe made their way to the guts of the machine. Settling down in the place he had slept the night before– he wondered how tomorrow would go. Soon his thoughts clouded with sleep, fogging even more when poe settle beside him once again and this time he could have _sworn_ – the pilot had laid his lips on his shoulder as he slept on purpose.

* * *

Kylo sat there for a while after snoke had left. Hours passed and the pain was just now beginning to ebb away. He must've lost control on the bond because he could feel that Rey was in immense pain. That was only the _first_ thing that bothered him.

The names swimming around in her mind were like blows to the body. One he didn't recognize but hurt him all the same for some reason and one the left him breathless as he knew it all too well.

"Ben….Saecil….Ben…. _.My Ben_ …" The thoughts were like static on a holo-screen. He could only pick out some words as she wasn't intentionally broadcasting through the bond. Rey was near unconsciousness that much he could tell. One look at the violet sky above and he could tell night was drawing way too near for him to be comfortable with her out there alone.

Pulling himself off the ground where he lay he spots a trail of broken foliage and sets himself on Rey's trail. Looking around, the use of her signature was almost unnecessary. Broken limbs and trodden leaves were scattered in a haphazard trail that leads straight into the heart of dromund.

What did she mean by "My Ben,"He wondered– his pain was almost non-existent now and he couldn't help but wonder what the small girl meant. On a different occasion, he would have felt a sense of egotistic pride on being called hers..but– she used _that name._ How could she call the dead boy _hers_? She didn't even _know_ him. Ren found himself jealous.

A sudden quiet in his mind told him that she had either passed out or had fallen asleep, He hoped for the the latter– It made him uncomfortable to think he had caused her so much pain by losing control that it drove her body to unconsciousness. There were so many unfamiliar emotions this girl brought to him: guilt, _awkwardness_ , and shame were some to name a few.

And always was that ever present tug to the light so active in her presence.

After a few more moments of walking and confusion, he was met by Rey's sleeping form beside a moss ridden log. Her ankle was bent at an odd angle, this made him wince. He would have to heal her, after a moment of deliberation and reluctance her picked her up, the awkward heat once again rising to his face as her head lolled against his chest followed by a scowl on his face, he hurt the girl so much today because he couldn't keep control of his kriffing side of the bond. Why the hell was he so _incompetent_ around her?!

* * *

Dreams…. They dance around in her head so sadly in her sleep tonight. But _alas_! Tonight there is a new dream visiting her! She has to work hard not to awake herself out of this new exciting curiosity. Long gone was the pain caused by Ben's agony, it all collapsed unto itself when she fell asleep.

In her dream, she was in a temple.

 _*You'll never be chosen as a padawan you know that right, Saecil? A Twi lek boy around her age taunted her–a sly, cutting grin on his face. He knows how much this bothers Rey–Saecil, but he continues anyway. "What with you being too WEAK and all" He continues, chortling –clearly enjoying his little game._

 _Putting fists over her ears she tries to ignore him. This upsets the boy and he rushes over to her and pushes her down a cruel snarl on his lips as he grabs her by the neck of her robes. "You. You need to toughen up or you'll never be a Jedi. You're and embarrassment to our clan." He spits, motioning over some other from the group they belonged to. "Whad'ya say, guys, Saecil needs some time alone tonight to train doesn't she?" They all nod. "Well then, If anybody catches eye of you in the clan bunk tonight, well…." To show his point he throws her to the ground.*_

* * *

After Ren returns to the ship he quickly sets Rey down on the bed she had denied last night. He cant leave her alone, not right now anyways. With a few grunts he decides to lay down beside her for the time being.

He thinks about the days events, It seemed like they should feel eons long but in all reality, they have zoomed past so quickly. He thinks about " _My Ben_ " a lot, what it means. How she could have gotten that name.

All these thoughts were making him uncharacteristically tired. Rey, who he had stopped bothering to move was uncomfortably close to his chest and an arm she had sprawled out landed so that her fingertips graze his neck. Normally he would send someone flying off of for touching him– but he couldn't muster the anger to do it to her. Lids growing heavy, he pulled her into his side and drooped off into a deep sleep.

 _Its a nightmare, he knows it is. Those are the only dreams he has about the Jedi academy. He is in the dead boys body, watching through his eyes as a small girl is thrown to the floor. He nearly chokes when he realizes who it is. Rey, there is no mistaking it, but how? How could she be Saecil? How could he not have noticed, no one else in the kriffing GALAXY wears their hair like doesn't like this– no. He wants to wake up–he remembers what happens after this._

 _His dream remembers too because he cannot move a muscle as rey is kicked and punched by the assaulting twi'lek. Tiny screams scratching her throat as she squirms and ducks in the attempt to dodge._

 _As soon as he can move he runs. He runs straight towards the Twi lek boy and shoves him out of the way, glaring at him with so much disgust._

 _This won't happen again._


	5. No home Part 1

An: I know this is an extremely short chapter but this chapter is part one of a three-part chapter. PLEASE, please leave a review if you enjoyed :D

* * *

Chapter 5. No home PART 1/3 the forgotten.

* * *

Rey is the first out of the sleeping pair to wake. Her hair is bedraggled and she finds herself in the tunic and leggings she had worn yesterday . _More_ surprising howsoever is that she finds herself tucked beside Kylo. This she found invasive and quite odd, questions would ensue once he awoke. Nonetheless, she smelled a tad bit. Explanations could and _WOULD_ come later.

As she slips out of his arm and gathers items for the 'fresher a torrent of yesterday's events hit her. She realizes, with a further examination in the mirror that she looks horrible . Under her eyes lay a raccoon's mask of shadows, as if she hadn't slept for a year instead of simply having a night of fitful sleep. On top of that, her skin held a light sheen of sweat and a _godawful_ palour for someone who was used to being out in the sun all day and had gained light golden hue.

In all honesty, it came as a surprise to her that yesterday wasn't all a dream.

Letting the hot water beat against her back, Rey nestled deep into thought. She had not known this man four days and already she was supposed to have some deep-past connection to him. This was simply just to much.

" _Ben_ ," she said, she had spoken it yesterday but at the time she had been in such a hypnotic state. _Four days_ , the words calculated in her mind. _Wrong_.Water ran in rivulets down her forehead and across the small mounds on her chest. If what she is thinking is correct, there was near a decade of memories between them. Rey wonders if Ben remembers who she is.

She also wonders if she herself remembers who she is.

* * *

The water began slowly but surely icing itself up, a reminder to rey that she was still in the shower. After stepping out and enduring the biting chill of the air on her skin she began toweling herself off.

These motions, watching droplets of water pluck off of her skin— out of all things made her feel homesick, _Jakku_ , where there was virtually no clean water, where she was forced to slave away in the heat for food. She missed it. Missed it with a strange yearning to be out in the desert again, to feel the scalding sun lap at her back through the colorless clothes she wore. But it would get better here, she assured herself.

* * *

He woke up to the sounds of water pouring down in the distance, both inside and outside the ship. An odd warmth pulsed at his abdomen and when he traced it with his fingers, receded at his cool touch. Rey had slept near him last night. _Saecil_ had slept near him last night. It was something so familiar but so fortuitous all the same. With saecil it would have been the most natural thing to do, but with rey well…if he was able to feel disturbed by the impropriety of the situation he would be riddled with endless guilt.

He sighed, such an angsty teenage sigh and within all his essence he realized that's what he was. An angst-ridden child that threw tantrums at whim. But no, this was not the time for self-realization, this was the time to talk. He realized it had been so long since he had talked to anybody besides the 'troopers, Hux or Phasma. And even then, it was him barking orders at them. Conversations were but a rare thing to him.

Kylo was on the edge of the bed when rey stepped out of the 'fresher, tiny hairs clung to her skin, framing her face. Now, that he knew what he was looking for he could see the resemblance that age had assembled between Saecil and rey. His chest constricted as he spoke.

"We need to talk," He said, and was hit with slight astonishment when she nodded.

"Ben," She said as if the word explained everything, alongside her voice he could sense a buzzing energy through the bond.

"That is your name, right?" She asked,following up with a question though there was certainty in her voice.

"Rey—" He started, unsure of what was to unfold. His heart gave a squeeze to hear her say that name, the old boys. He ran his fingers across the wrinkled coverlet, not knowing where to start.

"Rey, I'm not sure what has happened, I'm not sure what you know . It seems to me that we may have known each other, in the past but I would like you to-" He fumbled around his words for a little bit, this was going to hurt.

"Well, I would like you to _NOT_ call me Ben-" He paused, wincing at the confused hurt blooming on Reys features, she moved over to stand by the wet puddle of droplets her hair left.

"Ben was stupid," He attempted to explain "An _idiot_ really, I would like you to forget him entirely" Kylo felt so sure she would understand.

And then her lips were on his, soft and warm they coaxed him.

* * *

She honestly had no idea on what could have possessed her to do that. She just wanted him to stop talking, stop trying to make her forget. For the first time in a long time, she was catching glimpses of the past, of her past. She couldn't let it go. His lips were smooth and soft, not really kissing her back but ghosting along her own. All of her memories from yesterday flood into the bond, saturating their connection with visions of the past; Ben having nightmares and Rey comforting him, Rey levitating a pebble with the force and Ben beaming at her. These were the things she had waited so long to know.

"Don't _ever_ try to make me forget something, especially not this."

With that, his hands snaked to pull her face closer to his, resignation sliding into his demeanor.

She had never felt the light pour off of him like this ,before, it was always diluted by a sickly black miasma that she now recognizes as the darkside. But here, as they moved together a small flame had appeared and although tiny, its light was almost blinding.

* * *

An: once again i am sorry about the shortness of the chapter please do leave a review, they make me feel wonderful :D


End file.
